


Villain Love Story

by Bundlino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Academia, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bang Chan is a Good Significant Other, Comedy, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Lee Minho | Lee Know in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of a time loop but its not important, On the Run, Potions, Pumpkins, Strangers to Lovers, Survival, University, Wandless Magic, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bundlino/pseuds/Bundlino
Summary: Two outcasted Witches live in secluded territory.This is their story of revenge against the world. And love.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Villain Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> don't u just love cheering on the bad guys?

The dark rainstorm encircled the Pumpkin Castle from outside, the crackling thunder and harsh winds serving as a joyous music to Minho's ears. 

He lowered his eye level down to the flat surface of the wooden lab table in his dimly lit room. His creation was finished. 

A spherical potion of bubbling dark red liquid. Having ingredients of corrupted roots from a Rotten Sunflower. A cup of singed honey from a fallen Deadwood Tree. Half of the purple snot jar from a Poison Ogre, and just a pinch of claw dust from an Elder Fire Dragon. Lastly, it was all mixed together from the deepest depths of Minho's magic.

His giggles erupt softly at first, and then more with each passing second. He is proud of himself.

"What are you doing there?"

Minho jumped, turning around instantly and almost knocking over a vial of Instant Doom. He put a hand to his chest, now relaxing. "Don't sneak up on me, Channie."

He laughed, smiling at him. "Would the sudden hurricane outdoors be your doing?"

It's not like Minho can deny it. Chan knows him too well. "First of all, I'm flattered that you think it's a hurricane," he leaned against the lab table. "Second of all, it's not that strong to be one."

Chan nodded, seemingly in his own thoughts. The smile never left his face, as if he knew something. "So what about the time loop?"

This is where Minho starts to sweat nervously. "What do you mean?"

"The time loop."

"I... have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right..." Chan chuckled, stepping closer to him slowly. Very slowly. Until he was standing right in front of him. "How many times did we loop?"

"What do you mean?" Minho was backed up against the table and couldn't really go anywhere. 

"Don't pretend," Chan's voice is full of warmth and affection. "It feels like I've had déjà vu," he elaborates. "And last I recall, we're living together. It wasn't me, and the only other Witch in this house is..."

Minho could probably kiss him with how close they were right now. But he doesn't. "Five," he whispers.

"We've been stuck in a time loop five times? And I didn't notice?"

"That would be correct."

"You're up to something, aren't you?" he kisses Minho on the cheek. "So what's your big plan?"

"The same as its always been. World domination. I just think society needs more fun."

Chan eyes the red liquid behind him. "Would it involve that potion, by any chance?"

"Oh, that? No. I wanted to turn the sky red with it. Completely irrelevant."

"A red sky? Sounds... apocalyptic."

"I think it'd look pretty," he shrugs. 

"Romantic," Chan teases.

"That killed the mood. I thought I was the evil one in this relationship."

"Well I'm dating you, so what does that make me?"

"Evil," Minho laughs. "You were the one that asked me out, after all." He grabs the red potion behind him, "If you'll excuse me then. I have to go test this out."

He steps out of the way, letting Minho go passed him and out the door. Probably outside. 

They met in their first year of university at a Pumpkin Festival, where they both signed up for a carving competition, and from the moment Chan first laid eyes on Minho he could tell he was gifted. This was reaffirmed when Minho's intricate engraving on his pumpkin crafted a replica on the spiral of the universe, its stars and alignments so precise. Gifted, and very kind, once he got to know him more. It was only a matter of time before their friend groups had already mixed together.

For what it's worth, Chan tried to carve out an exact image of the aurora borealis. It didn't work out too well. But it made Minho laugh.

In their third year, they had already started dating and Minho discovered a new type of healing magic. One that was so potent, it easily patched up some of the most serious injuries within a matter of days. He spent countless nights throughout the semester further testing and analyzing his results as well as its newfound potential. After submitting his findings to the Academic Council in great detail, they laughed in his face, saying awful things.

Many of the professors happened to be part of the academia world, already establishing their own name out there, forming their own cliques full of snobs. Being closed-minded.

Some of their comments aimed to put down his thesis.

_"Preposterous. If you're suggesting the current methods are insufficient, you're more of a fool than I thought. Your acceptance into our educational institution must be some sort of mistake, Lee Minho."_

_"The findings are groundless, based off ideal fantasies."_

_"We can't possibly entertain such garbage, even if Minho is right,"_ one of them had been biting their nails in deep thought. _"Think of the current healers! They'd be a laughing stock. Out of a job. It would ruin everything and shake the trust the population has in our leadership."_

_"Why would we wish to heal people with, allegedly, improved technique, Mr. Lee? This isn't a charity."_ Their motives had become clear.

The words echoed and echoed repeatedly in Minho's head. Their university's Headmistress also turned her back on him. By the time Minho wanted to prove himself to the entire class body, it was too late. They had already slandered his character to the point of no return. Some students went around implying that Minho tapped into the forces of shadow, a raw power that tempts the caster into hatred and greed and everything in between.

Eventually, Chan had to choose between Minho or his friends. 

...He chose Minho. 

And if given the chance, he would choose Minho every time. As a result, they were expelled and threatened.

At one point there was an attempt for them both to flee the country entirely. But it proved to be impossible with the security checkpoints in every corner on high alert. They decided it would be best to go into hiding. 

So Chan and Minho built their Pumpkin Castle from scratch, serving as a positive aspect in their lives. Strategically, the fortress is directly hidden in the swells of the mountain regions. For extra protection, Minho casted a cloaking spell onto it, rendering any search parties useless, as well as leaving it invisible to the naked eye. So long as they have the immense willpower to keep it up, or someone else doesn't come along to undo the magic.

Ever since then, it has been fun. 

Whatever anyone else had to say about them was probably false, anyway. Chan could live with that.

Minho was probably still outside testing his potion right about now, so Chan made his way down the long flight of stairs. When he arrived to a wall in some corridor, he pressed his hand into it, and something clicked. The fake piece of wall slid open, revealing a hidden path that leads to the Botanical Gardens outside. 

The rain had stopped among their forest of colors. Thick plant leaves covered in dew off to the sides, some white flowers in the distance freshly soaked, and the soil everywhere magically enriched.

Chan bent down to inspect a patch of pumpkins closely. There's about ten of them. The storm had watered them evenly, and now they expanded tremendously in size. To the point that Chan could practically sit on them like a carriage, the attached lime vines acting as steering controls. But there's something else that seems off in the corner of his peripheral vision. A new patch that wasn't there before. He couldn't help but burst out laughing.

That figures.

_"Magicae caeli nuntio,"_ he chanted out a spell, and his pointed finger started to glow a radiant pink. Chan began to magically write in the air as if it were ink, and then he closed his fist to send it to Minho.

It was basically like a magical text message, via air travel. He got a message back after a moment.

**Chan:**

_you said we looped 5 times?_

**Minho:**

_yup ^.^_

**Chan:**

_im in the gardens right now .... theres 25 new pumpkins_

**Minho:**

_oh yeah its possible i meant 25, not 5_

**Chan:**

_we time looped 25 times and i didnt notice? (ㆆ_ㆆ)_

**Minho:**

_love u_

How sneaky. Minho must have accidentally triggered the time loops due to his dispersed mana in the sky. He probably spelled up some pumpkins beforehand, tested out how much water he could give multiple times before overwatering and killing them, repeating the process until it was just right, then got the perfect ratio of snot to dragon claw for the potion in his spare time.

It's funny. But also adorable. 

Chan went to go find Minho at the training grounds. Which was basically just flat mountain area. He spotted Minho looking up at the clearing sky. 

"What made you figure out you broke through the time loop?" Chan stood next to him. 

Minho glanced over at him, then back above. "You appeared in my room. And now the storm is gone."

"And the pumpkins? What are they for?"

"I was serious about the world domination part," Minho didn't take his eyes off the blue sky, its black and grey clouds slowly separating, and there's a sincere weight to what he's saying.

He nods in understanding. "I know," Chan assures softly, reaching over, interlacing their fingers to hold his hand. "So you're going to fight back."

"I gave the pumpkins a mind of their own. They should wake up any second. Pretty soon I'll have an army of them."

"And then what?"

"Maybe I'll kick those smug professor's asses. Push them out of their high-profile positions. Clear my name."

"Our friends?"

He shrugged. "If they want to join us, they can. Right after they kiss the floor and apologize."

Chan wheezed, letting it recede to a smile, corners of his mouth perked up. "Sounds good," he squeezed his hand, and Minho returned the gesture. 

At the same time, with his free hand, Minho held out the dark red potion from earlier. "As for this, I just wanted to paint the city red. Once I fling it up, it'll break and I'll leave my mark."

"That'll surely scare some people."

"Good, they deserve it. It's not like the effect lasts long anyway."

"How evil of you."

Minho smirks. "Whatever happens, thank you for staying by my side."

There were no words to convey how Chan would do anything for him, and Minho would do anything for him in return. They were each other's best friend. Each other's rock. And life partner. In that moment, they felt like the only two left in the world. Shunned away by society.

Yet everything felt okay, and right.

Despite the cloud-covered sun. Despite the chilliness of the winds setting in. Despite the barren land their castle sat on. They have warmth. They have each other. They self sustained. Building their future together slowly. They had come this far and survived.

They have hope.


End file.
